villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Balem Abrasax
Balem Abrasax is the primary antagonist of the 2015 film, Jupiter Ascending. He is portrayed by Eddie Redmayne. Biography Balem Abrasax is the eldest of three siblings and an heir to his mother's assets. He is part of the Abrasax Dynasty, one of the most powerful dynasties in the entire universe. He and the rest of his family have a very profitable business owning entire planets and breeding humans in order to create a youth serum that will de-age a human being. Balem inherited one of the most profitable and attractive planets in the universe, Earth. This makes him the target of his two younger siblings, Kalique and Titus, as they want the planet for themselves. He has great resolve to hold onto the planet and reap the benefits of it. This sibling struggle is the main conflict that eventually leads to him being the main antagonist of the movie, although the other siblings could qualify as minor antagonists themselves. It is revealed during the movie during a few soliloquies that Balem held his mother in high respects, and that they had somewhat of an intimate mother-son relationship. This is evident in his emotional responses to mentions of his mother and the fact that he holds the title to Earth, seeing as it was her most treasured planet. From the beginning of the movie Balem begins the race with his siblings to find Jupiter Jones (Mila Kunis), the protagonist. The siblings each have different plans for Jupiter, Balem in particular wants her dead. This is because she is the recurrence (reincarnation) of the late Abrasax Matriarch, and has the right to claim the title and take immediate ownership of the Earth. After Jupiter escapes from Titus with Caine Wise (Channing Tatum), she returns to her home to find that her family has been taken hostage by Balem. Balem wants her to abdicate her title so that he may regain the ownership of Earth he had lost to her. In return, he promises her the safe return of her family. Through their conversation, he even goes so far to promise that she will not see the end of the Earth as she knows it. Overall, Balem and Jupiter have limited interaction throughout the movie. The other siblings try to win her over first (Kalique through friendship, and Titus through marriage). Balem stands out as different from his siblings for the fact that he does not even compare Jupiter to his mother in the slightest, and goes so far as to tell Jupiter how much weaker she is than his mother. After Jupiter refuses to abdicate the final battle begins. Located on the planet Jupiter, Caine breaks the shields protecting the city from the unyielding storm in order to save Jupiter.. The storm begins to tear away at the city, and evacuation is necessary. Afterward, Caine sneaks in underneath the throne room and and causes a rukus, creating enough commotion for Jupiter to sneak away unharmed. While Caine and Jupiter admit their love for each other, Balem remains close by, but unnoticed. While Caine is securing Jupiter's family members, Balem seizes his opportunity and engages in a struggle with Jupiter. Both get trapped in a transport beam before Caine can get to Jupiter. Balem and Jupiter fly through the transport beam and eventually both catch themselves on opposite sides of a walkway/bridge. Jupiter takes the opportunity to get away from Balem and search for away out of the building. Jupiter makes it to a balcony where Balem catches up to her, and begins to attack her with a metal pipe. They get into a struggle and Balem reveals that he resented how his mother was growing soft toward the end of her life. He tells her how he killed his mother because of this, and how she did not struggle, and even begged for her son to end her life. It is implied that she grew to hate the business she entrenched herself in, and resented herself because of it. After another struggle, Jupiter takes a hold of the pipe, and aims it at Balem, who is close to the edge of the unrailed balcony. Jupiter shows him mercy, and does not end his life. But, almost immediately the balcony gives to the storm, and he falls into the abyss below. Although his death is not explicitly shown, it is implied that he fell from an height that would lead to his death. Jupiter later escapes the planet Jupiter with Caine and makes it home to her family safely. Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Movie Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Greedy Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Ruler Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Old Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Genius Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Torturer Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Master Manipulator